8 sorcières
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: La version sorcière du film 8 femmes. J'espère que vous aimerez! Ginny/Harry C'est court mais je la retravaillerai plus tard!


_**8 sorcières**_

_Avez-vous vu le film 8 Femmes?  
Voici une version sorcière de l'histoire. _

_En réécoutant les chansons, je me suis amusée à imaginer nos personnages féminins" préférée" à la place de ceux du film… Bien entendu, la trame de l'histoire ne peux pas être exactement la même, pas facile de trouver 8 sorcières attachées au même homme… Les liens de parentés ne sont pas les même que dans le film (8 femmes) mais bel et bien ceux des livres Harry Potter._

_Mais même si l'histoire change un petit peu, les chansons seront là, il y aura de l'humour, de l'amour, de la trahison, des révélations…_

_On va dire que Lord Voldemort est mort._

_Attention, vous n'allez pas reconnaître Hermione!_

Un nouveau magasin de lingerie sorcière venait d'ouvrir ces portes sur le Chemin de Traverse et de nombreuses femmes étaient venues au cours de la journée.

La propriétaire n'était autre que Nymphadora Tonks.

En effet, elle avait décidé, en épousant Remus, de laissez tomber son boulot d'Auror pour réaliser son rêve: une boutique de lingerie fine sorcière. Il faut avouer que, voulant un enfant, c'était bien plus sûr et beaucoup moins dangereux.

La première journée avait été très bonne, elle attendait en compagnie de Molly, Ginny et Hermione, venu l'aider pour l'occasion, que les dernières clientes partent afin de pouvoir fermer. Alors que Minerva McGonagall (dernière cliente avant fermeture!) payait ses achats (ben quoi, elle à le droit elle aussi, non?), Luna Lovegood entra, arborant son habituel air rêveur (elle aurait tout aussi bien pu entrer là par erreur). Alors que Molly rendait la monnaie à la directrice adjointe de Poudlard, Narcissia Malfoy et sa sœur Bellatrix entrèrent à leur tour. Tout le monde fur surprit de voir que les femmes ne disaient rien de désobligeant et semblaient tout simplement en pleine séance de shopping entre sœurs (quoi Bellatrix est recherché! C'est ma fiction OK, alors c'est comme ça pour cette fois! Voldemort est mort et elle, et ben on va dire qu'elle a réussit à se faire libérer! Na!).

Alors que Minerva s'apprêtait à sortir, un gros rideau de fer apparu devant la porte, du côté extérieur, l'empêchant de sortir. Elle essaya divers sort, rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire partir. Bellatrix tenta quelques sorts de magie noire puissants et compliqués et un message apparut en lettres vertes flamboyant:

_**TU M'AS REPOUSSÉ, MAINTENANT TU ES COINCÉE!**_

Tout le monde fut stupéfait! A qui pouvait bien être destiné le message? Aucune d'entre elles n'avaient le souvenir d'avoir repoussé de façon particulièrement violente un quelconque prétendant…

A moi que…

Petit à petit, chacune d'entre elle se remémora les dernières semaines et elles se souvinrent toute d'une personne (au minimum), à qui elles avaient dit non pour une raison quelconque… Mais ça ne pouvait pas être n'importe qui, la personne devait bien entendu être puissante…

Un mangemort?

Un élève de Poudlard?

Un ancien élève mécontent de ses notes et de l'avenir que ça lui a donné?

Un amant mécontent?

Un inconnu qui ne veut que s'amuser?

Fred et George qui font une blague qu'ils trouvent drôle?

Ginny sortie alors le miroir à double sens que lui avait offert Harry afin qu'ils soient toujours en contact. Celui-ci ne fonctionna pas. A la place, une seconde phrase vint s'inscrire sous la précédente:

_**DOMMAGE! AUCUN MOYEN DE COMMUNICATION, MOLDU OU MAGIQUE NE FONCTIONNERA. ESSAYEZ DONC AUTRE CHOSES LES FILLES.**_

De doute évidence, la personne qui les avaient enfermés savaient qu'il n'y avait que des filles dans la boutique (pas surprenant pour une boutique de lingerie). Peut-être étaient-elles espionnées?

Sur cette pensée, elles se mirent à regarder autour d'elles, cherchant un objet suspect qui pourrait les observer ou empêcher la magie de se produire.

Elles cherchèrent pendant 1 heures, partout, vérifiant plusieurs fois, mais ne trouvèrent rien.

**Ginny:** Harry va se faire du soucie… Il va s'inquiéter!

**Hermione:** Justement, il va te chercher et faire quelque chose! Moi, je ne vois pas qui pourrais venir, je passe mon temps à aller d'un garçon à un autre… Mais c'est pas ma faute aussi si je leur fais pas confiance pour m'aimez comme ils le devraient!

**Molly:** Tu sais Hermione, si tu arrêtais d'aller voir ailleurs tout le temps, tu te rendrais compte que Ron n'attend plus que toi.

**Tonks:** Remus aussi va venir. Il devait venir me chercher dans… Une demi-heure! Il va arriver et chercher un moyen de nous sortir d'ici.

**Bellatrix:** Non mais écoutez les moi celles-là avec leurs histoires d'amours… 'Oh il va venir me chercher, oh il m'aime'… Pff, je vais vous dire une chose moi…

La jeune femme fut coupée dans son élan et de la musique apparue, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Ensuite, Bellatrix se mit à chanter (_**Georges Brassens : Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux**_) d'une voix que personne n'aurait pensé entendre un jour sortir de sa bouche :

_Rien n'est jamais acquis à l'homme. Ni sa force  
Ni sa faiblesse ni son cœur. Et quand il croit  
Ouvrir ses bras son ombre est celle d'une croix  
Et quand il croit serrer son bonheur il le broie  
Sa vie est un étrange et douloureux divorce_

_Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_

En disant cela, Bellatrix avait discrètement caressée la marque des ténèbres maintenant presque invisible sur son bras.

_Sa vie elle ressemble à ces soldats sans armes  
Qu'on avait habillés pour un autre destin  
A quoi peut leur servir de ce lever matin  
Eux qu'on retrouve au soir désarmés incertains  
Dites ces mots ma vie et retenez vos larmes_

_Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_

Il semblait maintenant que ce dernier couplet était destiné à Narcissia tant les deux sœurs se regardaient avec affection alors que la blonde semblait légèrement plus pâle.

_Mon bel amour mon cher amour ma déchirure  
Je te porte dans moi comme un oiseau blessé  
Et ceux-là sans savoir nous regardent passer  
Répétant après moi les mots que j'ai tressés  
Et qui pour tes grands yeux tout aussitôt moururent_

_Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_

A nouveau, le regard de la mangemorte se posa sur la marque de son bras. Il était plus qu'évident maintenant qu'elle était amoureuse du Seigneur des ténèbres… Elle qui avait toujours cru que l'amour n'était qu'une énorme sottise n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher… Et il lui avait brisé le cœur.

_Le temps d'apprendre à vivre il est déjà trop tard  
Que pleurent dans la nuit nos cœurs à l'unisson  
Ce qu'il faut de malheur pour la moindre chanson  
Ce qu'il faut de regrets pour payer un frisson  
Ce qu'il faut de sanglots pour un air de guitare_

_Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_

A la surprise de toutes, Luna s'approcha de Bellatrix et la prie dans ses bras. Bellatrix se laissa aller dans cette étreinte rassurante.

_Il n'y a pas d'amour qui ne soit à douleur  
Il n'y a pas d'amour dont on ne soit meurtri  
Il n'y a pas d'amour dont on ne soit flétri  
Et pas plus que de toi l'amour de la patrie  
Il n'y a pas d'amour qui ne vive de pleurs_  
_Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux  
Mais c'est notre amour à tous deux_

Bellatrix, toujours dans les bras de la jeune Luna Lovegood, caressait amoureusement la marque des ténèbre qui décorait son avant bras. A la grande surprise de son ancien professeur de métamorphose (Minerva), elle se mit à pleurer doucement, marmonnant encore et encore qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour heureux et que c'était de sa faute si elle souffrait.

Elle finit tout de même par se calmer et quitter l'étreinte réconfortante de Luna. A la surprise de tous, elle semblait avoir perdu son masque froid.

Une demi-heure s'était écoulée depuis la chanson de Bellatrix et elles n'avaient trouvé aucun moyen de sortir. Elles avaient beau tendre l'oreille, aucun son ne leur parvenait de l'extérieur. Hermione avait émis l'hypothèse qu'un sort soit jeter sur elles de façon à se qu'elles chante quand elles ont quelque chose d'assez important à dire. Elles se demandaient comment elles allaient s'en sortir. Que Bellatrix chante son mal d'amour c'était une chose, qu'elles soient obliger de faire pareille, s'en était une autre. Narcissia regardait depuis le début Hermione de travers, de toute évidence, la femme avait entendu parler de l'aventure que Drago avait eue avec Hermione. Il lui était très certainement venu aux oreille comment elle avait brisée le cœur (oh combien fragile on le sait tous) du jeune Drago Malfoy, véritable Don Juan des temps modernes. Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle s'approcha de Narcissia et dit:

**Hermione:** Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça! Votre précieux fils n'a eu que se qu'il méritait! Et puis de toute façon, il passe son temps à faire pareille avec les filles! Pour une fois que c'est lui qui finit le cœur brisé! Et puis…

Tout comme Bellatrix 40 minutes plus tôt, Hermione fut interrompu par de la musique. Elle pâli avant de remarquer qu'elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur se qu'elle disait. Elle se mit à chanter (**Nicoletta : A quoi sert de vivre libre ?**) d'une voix plutôt grave qu'on ne lui connaissait pas:

_Et moi la fille libérée  
Confondant le jour et la nuit  
Pratiquant l'amour buissonnier  
Comme un défi  
Oui moi j'éprouve quelquefois  
L'envie d'être apprivoisée  
D'arrêter mon cinéma  
Et de tout partager  
_

Ginny aimait Hermione comme une sœur, jamais elle ne lui avait fait de reproche sur son style de vie, mais elle lui avait fait remarquer à plusieurs reprise combien elle préfèrerait qu'elle se case avec Ron une bonne fois pour toute et qu'elle arrête de 'vagabonder'.

_A quoi sert de vivre libre  
Quand on vit  
Sans amour ?  
A quoi sert de vivre libre  
Quand on vit  
Sans amour ?  
_

Bellatrix regardait Hermione d'un nouvel œil. La petite lui faisait penser à elle avant qu'elle ne tombe amoureuse du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_J'ai eu des plaisirs d'occasion  
Et des projets au singulier  
Mais quand arrive l'addition  
Il faut payer  
Et toi qui es plus fou que moi  
Tu m'apprends à t'attendre  
A trembler de peur et de joie  
En espérant ton pas_

Et elles comprirent toute. Hermione aimait Drago et elle faisait ça pour ne pas souffrir. Elle l'avait laissé tomber, quand elle avait enfin pu l'avoir, simplement parce qu'elle avait besoin de se venger de la souffrance qu'il lui avait fait vivre.

_A quoi sert de vivre libre  
Quand on vit  
Sans amour ?  
A quoi sert de vivre libre  
Quand on vit  
Sans amour ?_  
_A quoi sert de vivre libre  
Quand on vit  
Sans amour ?_

Le sourire de Bellatrix à la fin de la chanson félicitait Hermione alors que les autres étaient sous le choc. Hermione aimait Drago. Elle avait eu une relation avec Drago. Elle l'avait laissé tombé pour se venger… Jamais elle ne sortirait avec Ron parce qu'elle aime Drago… Hermione ne sera jamais Weasley! (Pour certaines personnes dans la pièce, ce fait est un vrai choc!)

Alors qu'Hermione tentait d'ignorer le regard des autres sur elle, Minerva s'approcha de son ancienne élève et commença un long sermon sur l'importance de ne pas jouer avec les sentiments et l'amour, à quel point il était important d'être sincère…

"… Si seulement tu savais à quel point tu as de la chance d'être aimée en retour jeune fille…" Mais elle fut interrompue par une musique qui fit sourire Hermione. C'était donc maintenant au tour de la directrice adjointe de Poudlard de pousser la chansonnette. (Message Personnel, Françoise Hardy)

Sur la musique, Minerva se mit à parler, doucement, presque tristement.

{parlé:}  
_Au bout du téléphone, il y a votre voix  
Et il y a des mots que je ne dirai pas  
Tous ces mots qui font peur quand ils ne font pas rire  
Qui sont dans trop de films, de chansons et de livres  
Je voudrais vous les dire  
Et je voudrais les vivre  
Je ne le ferai pas,  
Je veux, je ne peux pas  
Je suis seule à crever, et je sais où vous êtes  
J'arrive, attendez-moi, nous allons nous connaître  
Préparez votre temps, pour vous j'ai tout le mien  
Je voudrais arriver, je reste, je me déteste  
Je n'arriverai pas,  
Je veux, je ne peux pas  
Je devrais vous parler,  
Je devrais arriver  
Ou je devrais dormir  
J'ai peur que tu sois sourd  
J'ai peur que tu sois lâche  
J'ai peur d'être indiscrète  
Je ne peux pas vous dire que je t'aime peut-être_

{chanté:}  
Mais si tu crois un jour que tu m'aimes  
Ne crois pas que tes souvenirs me gênent  
Et cours, cours jusqu'à perdre haleine  
Viens me retrouver  
Si tu crois un jour que tu m'aimes  
Et si ce jour-là tu as de la peine  
A trouver où tous ces chemins te mènent  
Viens me retrouver  
Si le dégoût de la vie vient en toi  
Si la paresse de la vie  
S'installe en toi  
Pense à moi  
Pense à moi

Mais si tu crois un jour que tu m'aimes  
Ne le considère pas comme un problème  
Et cours et cours jusqu'à perdre haleine  
Viens me retrouver  
Si tu crois un jour que tu m'aimes  
N'attends pas un jour, pas une semaine  
Car tu ne sais pas où la vie t'emmène  
Viens me retrouver  
Si le dégoût de la vie vient en toi  
Si la paresse de la vie  
S'installe en toi  
Pense à moi  
Pense à moi

Mais si tu...  
{instrumental}

A qui était donc destinée cette chanson? Toutes le filles se posaient cette question. Bellatrix avait l'impression de revivre, toutes ces femmes qui avaient des secrets… C'était incroyablement intéressant!

La directrice adjointe jeta un regard noir à Hermione, qu'elle tenait pour responsable de cette chanson avant de dire "Je ne dirai rien de plus, et non, vous ne saurez pas de qui il s'agit!". Oh non, Minerva ne confirai jamais le nom de la personne qui avait voler son cœur il y a de ça bien longtemps maintenant et qui jamais ne s'en était rendu compte! Elle se doutait bien que ses « co-détenues » avaient toutes des idées, des suggestions… Sûrement qu'Hermione, de loin la plus intelligente, avait devinée juste… Mais elle ne tomberait pas aussi bas pour avouer le nom de celui qui la faisait vibrer dans ses rêves la nuit.

« Je me demande à qui se sera maintenant ? » Dit Luna distraitement, tout en examinant un soutien-gorge en bonbon acidulé au citron qu'elle tendit rêveusement a une directrice adjointe qui palis encore plus en comprenant que la rêveuse Luna avait découvert l'identité de celui qu'elle aimait.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Ginny, « le but semble de s'ouvrir et de révéler des secret sur nos amour, en ce qui me concerne, il n'y en a aucun. J'aime Harry Harry m'aime. On est heureux ensemble. C'est l'amour de ma vie et en même temps mon meilleur ami ! » Molly semblait heureuse d'entendre ça, alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel et que les deux sœurs venaient de passer de jolies nuisettes en soie aux couleurs de Serpentard. Soudain la musique retentie, et, comme pour toutes les autres, Ginny n'eu pas le choix et chanta. (**Marie Laforêt : Mon amour, mon ami)**. Pendant sa chanson, la future Madame Potter se mit à sautiller joyeusement dans le magasin, très vite rejointe par Luna qui semblait trouver ça amusant.

_Toi mon amour, mon ami  
Quand je rêve c'est de toi  
Mon amour, mon ami  
Quand je chante c'est pour toi  
Mon amour, mon ami  
Je ne peux vivre sans toi  
Mon amour, mon ami  
Et je ne sais pas pourquoi_

_Je n'ai pas connu d'autre garçon que toi_

« Tu parles ! Mickael Corner, Dean, c'était quoi ? Des illusions ? » se moqua Hermione._  
Si j'en ai connu je ne m'en souviens pas_

« Mémoire sélective oui. » marmonna Bellatrix a Hermione qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus sympathique malgré son sang « impure »._  
A quoi bon chercher faire des comparaisons  
J'ai un cœur qui sait quand il a raison_  
_Et puisqu'il a pris ton nom_

_Toi mon amour, mon ami  
Quand je rêve c'est de toi  
Mon amour, mon ami  
Quand je chante c'est pour toi  
Mon amour, mon ami  
Je ne peux vivre sans toi  
Mon amour, mon ami  
Et je sais très bien pourquoi_  
Soudain, une force invisible paru pousser Hermione a prendre la parole, a suivre les couplet de la chanson :  
_On ne sait jamais jusqu'où ira l'amour  
Et moi qui croyais pouvoir t'aimer toujours  
Oui je t'ai quitté et j'ai beau résister  
Je chante parfois à d'autres que toi  
Un peu moins bien chaque fois_  
Ginny repris la chanson là où elle était, laissant une Hermione ne sachant pas pourquoi on l'avait forcer à chanter alors que cette fois c'est Tonks qui dû se joindre à Ginny pour finir la chanson :  
_Toi mon amour, mon ami  
Quand je rêve c'est de toi  
Mon amour, mon ami  
Quand je chante c'est pour toi  
Mon amour, mon ami  
Je ne peux vivre sans toi  
Mon amour, mon ami  
Et je ne sais pas pourquoi  
Mon amour, mon ami  
Quand je rêve c'est de toi  
Mon amour, mon ami  
Quand je chante c'est pour toi  
Mon amour, mon ami  
Je ne peux vivre sans toi  
Mon amour, mon ami  
Et je ne sais pas pourquoi_

Ginny et Luna arrêtèrent de danser, à bout de souffle mais heureuse tout de même de s'être amusée.

« Au faite, tu en es où toi dans tes amours ? » demanda Ginny à son amie Luna quelques instant plus tard alors que Narcissia rangeait la nuisette qu'elle avait essayer pendant que Bellatrix mettait la sienne sur le comptoir.

« Oh, je voulais sortir avec Neville, il m'a invité quelques fois, mais papa ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Il dit que Neville ne voit pas les choses comme nous et qu'il est trop terre à terre pour moi… »

« C'est idiot voyons ! Si tu l'aimes sort avec lui ! » Dit Minerva.

« Mais s'il est déjà pris mon Ron est toujours libre ma chérie ! » Souffla discrètement Molly.

« Papa n'est plus vraiment 'dans le coup '… Il ne vois pas les choses comme les autres… Ces temps-ci même moi j'ai dû mal a le suivre… » Alors que Luna terminait sa phrase, la musique commença et la jeune fille se mit à chanter (**Sheila : T'es plus dans l'coup papa) :**

_Papa, papa, papa, t'es plus dans le coup, papa._

_Papa, papa, papa, t'es plus dans le coup, papa_

_Tu m'avais dit, dès ma plus tendre enfance "Bien mal acquis ne profite jamais."  
En grandissant, au fil de l'existence, j'ai vu que ce n'était pas toujours vrai_.  
« Oh non mais vraiment ! » Fit une Minerva outré.  
_Papa, papa, papa, t'es plus dans le coup, papa._

_Papa, papa, papa, t'es plus dans le coup, papa_

_Tu m'avais dit "Mon enfant, sur la terre, aide tes frères, tu seras récompensée."  
Moi, j'ai prêté ta presse aux jumeaux, ils me l'ont ramené en pièces détachées._

_Papa, papa, papa, t'es plus dans le coup, papa._

_Papa, papa, papa, t'es plus dans le coup, papa_

_Tu devrais, ma parole, retourner bien vite à l'école, réviser ton jugement.  
Crois-moi, ce serait plus prudent_.

_Tu m'avais dit, pour me mettre en confiance, que le travail conserve la santé.  
J'ai travaillé, chaque jour, sans défaillance, depuis, je suis fatiguée, alignée_.

_Papa, papa, papa, t'es plus dans le coup, papa._

_Papa, papa, papa, t'es plus dans le coup, papa_

_Tu m'avais dit "Ce garçon est volage. Fais attention, il va te faire souffrir."  
Pourtant, près de lui, je vis dans un nuage, et le bonheur danse sur mon sourire_.  
« Elle doit parler des rares fois où elle a pu sortir avec Neville. » Dit Ginny.  
_Papa, papa, papa, t'es plus dans le coup, papa._

_Papa, papa, papa, t'es plus dans le coup, papa_

_T'es plus dans le coup, papa. T'es plus dans le coup, papa.  
T'es plus du tout dans le coup, papa_.

Petit à petit, les regards se tournèrent vers les 3 femmes qui n'avaient pas encore chantée.

« Si on doit restée enfermée ici jusqu'à ce qu'on est toutes chantée, on devrait peut-être amener le sujet et tenter de provoquer les choses. » Proposa Tonks.

« Dora a raison, je ne tiens pas à rester enfermé ici. J'ai des projets avec Harry ce soir ! » Répliqua Ginny.

« Et bien vas-y toi puisque c'est ton idée ! » Répliqua sèchement une Narcissia qui semblait ne pas avoir très envie de chanter et de révéler ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Très bien… Mais je ne vois pas de quoi ça pourrait parler, je suis heureuse avec Rémus. »

« Moi je suis étonnée que tu te soit posé si rapidement, tu semblais pourtant être le genre de fille qui veut profiter de sa liberté… »Lui dit Hermione

« Mais ma liberté je ne l'ai pas perdue. C'est toujours moi. Je…. » Elle fut interrompu par une musique qui leur indiqua qu'elles avaient mis le doit sur le bon sujet (**Corynne Charby : Pile ou Face) :**

_Pas la peine de se retourner  
Sur le tableau décroché  
La craie s'efface  
Y a plus de traces_

_Et moi je vis ma vie  
A pile ou face  
Tous mes sentiments  
A pile ou face  
Indifféremment  
A pile ou face  
Et de temps en temps  
Un coup je passe  
Un coup je passe_

_Je veux vivre ma vie  
A pile ou face  
Mes amours se jouent  
A pile ou face  
Dans un léger flou  
A pile ou face  
Je risquerai tout  
Un coup je m'égare  
Un coup je me gare_

_Chaque jour devant ma glace  
Je vois des rêves qui passent  
Et qui s'effacent  
C'est le temps qui se cache_  
« ça doit être là qu'elle a décidée d'ouvrir sa boutique. » Souffla Luna à Ginny.

_Et moi je vis ma vie  
A pile ou face  
Tous mes sentiments  
A pile ou face  
Indifféremment  
A pile ou face  
Et de temps en temps  
Un coup je passe  
Un coup je passe_  
Ginny et Luna n'eurent pas le choix, la magie qui agissait ici les força à se joindre à Tonks pour la fin de la chanson. Elle semblaient vraiment bien s'amuser toutes les trois :  
_Je veux vivre ma vie  
A pile ou face  
Mes amours se jouent  
A pile ou face  
Dans un léger flou  
A pile ou face  
Je risquerai tout  
Un coup je m'égare  
Un coup je me gare_

_Mais moi je vis ma vie  
A pile ou face  
toutes mes émotions  
A pile ou face  
Chaque sensation  
A pile ou face  
Sans hésitation  
Un coup je passe  
Un coup je casse_

Lorsque la musique se termina, c'est en rigolant qu'elles se posèrent sur un canapé qui était là pour permettre de s'asseoir pendant qu'on attend une personne qui se change.

« Alors, à toi ma chère tante Narcissia. » Dit Tonks quelques instant plus tard.

« Pourquoi moi, Madame Weasley non plus n'a pas encore chantée. Et il est hors de question que je chante avant une Weasley. Je passerai en dernière, si personne ne nous a sortie d'ici entre temps ! » Dit la blonde d'un air impérieux.

« Très bien, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir me faire chanter…Je n'ai pas de secret et rien a déclarer… »

« Vous ne sembliez pas vraiment d'accord avec le comportement de la jeune ex de Drago. Pourquoi vous ne nous expliqueriez pas pourquoi ? » Demanda Bellatrix, un air malicieux collé sur le visage.

« Tout simplement parce que je n'approuve pas ce genre de comportement libertin et que je suis dépassée par tout ce que les gens font pour ne pas être seul. » Dit Molly alors que la musique commençait, faisant pâlir Narcissia encore plus car son temps de chanter approchait encore plus… Molly ouvrit donc la bouche et se mit à chanter (**Dalida : Pour ne pas vivre seul) :**

_Pour ne pas vivre seul_

_On vit avec un chien _

_On vie avec des roses_

_Ou avec une croix_

« Pff, tu parles, une croix… Vivre chez les bonnes sœur c'est pas une solution » marmonna Hermione.

_Pour ne pas vivre seul_

_On s'fait du cinéma on aime un souvenir_

_Une ombre, n'importe quoi_

_Pour ne pas vivre seul_

_On vit pour le printemps et quand le printemps meurt_

_pour le prochain printemps_

_Pour ne pas vivre seul_

_Je t'aime et je t'attends pour avoir l'illusion_

_De ne pas vivre seul, de ne pas vivre seul_

_Pour ne pas vivre seul des filles aiment des filles_

_Et l'on voit des garçons épouser des garçons_

« Là c'est à Charlie qu'elle fait référence ! » Dit Ginny à Luna.

_Pour ne pas vivre seul_

_D'autres font des enfants, des enfants qui sont seuls_

_Comme tous les enfants_

_Pour ne pas vivre seul_

_On fait des cathédrales où tous ceux qui sont seuls_

_S'accrochent à une étoile_

_Pour ne pas vivre seul_

_Je t'aime et je t'attends pour avoir l'illusion_

_De ne pas vivre seul_

_Pour ne pas vivre seul on se fait des amis_

_Et on les réunit quand vient les soirs d'ennui_

_On vit pour son argent, ses rêves, ses palaces_

Molly regardait maintenant Narcissia, laissant entendre qu'elle pendait aussi que cette chanson était valable pour elle aussi et pas seulement pour Hermione.

_Mais on n'a jamais fait un cercueil à deux places_

_Pour ne pas vivre seul_

_Moi je vis avec toi je suis seule avec toi tu es seul avec moi_

_Pour ne pas vivre seul_

_On vit comme ceux qui veulent se donner l'illusion_

_De ne pas vivre seul._

« Pff, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me regarder toutes comme ça ! Rien de cette chanson ne me concerne. Je ne suis pas seule et je ne me sens pas seule du tout ! » Tonna Narcissia alors qu'une autre mélodie se précipitait dans la boutique et attaquait Narcissia, la forçant à chanter, comme les 7 autres sorcières avant elle, (**Sylvie Vartan : Toi jamais) :**

_Ils veulent m'offrir des voitures  
Des bijoux et des fourrures  
Toi jamais _

« Lucius ne serait donc pas aussi généreux qu'il le laisse entendre en public ? » Se moqua gentiment Molly, dont le mari, bien que pauvre, la gâtait dès qu'il le pouvait._  
Mettre à mes pieds leur fortune  
Et me décrocher la lune  
Toi jamais _

« Je me demande bien de qui il s'agit… Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait d'autres prétendants… » Se demanda Bellatrix à haute voix._  
Et chaque fois  
Qu'ils m'appellent  
Ils me disent que je suis belle  
Toi jamais _

« Drago m'avait dit que sa mère portait un collier qu'il n'avait jamais vu et que son père ne lui aurait jamais acheté à cause du rubis, rouge donc, qui était au centre du médaillon ! » Dit Hermione._  
Ils m'implorent et ils m'adorent  
Mais pourtant je les ignore  
Tu le sais _  
« Si elle a accepter un cadeau de l'un d'eux, elle ne les ignorent pas tant que ça ! » Ricana Tonks.  
_Homme,  
Tu n'es qu'un homme  
Comme les autres  
Je le sais  
Et comme  
Tu es mon homme  
Je te pardonne  
Et toi jamais_  
« Si elle en est à chanter ça, c'est qu'elle ne lui pardonne plus tant que ça ! » Chuchota Ginny à Luna qui approuva avidement.  
_Ils inventent des histoires  
Que je fais semblant de croire  
Toi jamais  
Ils me jurent fidélité  
Jusqu'au bout de l'éternité_  
_Toi jamais _

« Au moins elle admet qu'il la trompe !ça fait des années que je lui répète… » Dit Bellatrix pour elle-même._  
Et quand ils me parlent d'amour  
Ils ont trop besoin de discours  
Toi jamais _

« C'est sûr que se ne sont pas les mots d'amour qui l'étouffent lui… » Continua Bellatrix._  
Je me fous de leur fortune  
Qu'ils laissent là  
Où est la lune  
Sans regret_  
« Moi j'aimerai bien qu'on veuille décrocher la lune pour moi ! » Dit Luna rêveusement alors que Ginny se dit qu'elle avait de la chance d'être avec une homme comme Harry qui irai lui chercher la lune si elle la lui demandait.  
_Homme,  
Tu n'es qu'un homme  
Comme les autres  
Je le sais  
Et comme  
Tu es mon homme  
Je te pardonne  
Et toi jamais_  
« A mon avis, je le sent venir, elle va plus lui pardonner longtemps ! » Chuchota Molly à Minerva.  
_Tu as tous les défauts que j'aime  
Et des qualités bien cachées  
Tu es un homme, et moi je t'aime  
Et ça ne peut pas s'expliquer_  
« C'est sûr que moi, je ne vois rien qui puisse expliquer ou justifier cet amour pour Lucius. » Marmonna Bellatrix qui de toute évidence ne portait pas son beau-frère dans son cœur.  
_Car homme,  
Tu n'es qu'un homme  
Comme les autres  
Je le sais  
Et comme  
Tu es mon homme  
Je te pardonne  
Et toi jamais_.

Alors que la musique se terminait Ginny pris la parole :

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous lui pardonner, quand on sait ce qu'il a fait ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien savoir toi ? » Lui demanda agressivement Bellatrix.

« Juste que si Voldemort à bloquer l'accès à son esprit qu'avais Harry, c'est parce qu'il est tombé sur une vision plus que troublante dans laquelle Lucius était la petite pute personnel de Voldemort. Ils étaient nu tout les deux, le serpent Naginie regardait. Lucius était à quatre pattes et Voldemort… » Elle fut coupé par Narcissia :

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'il devait pas être tout à fait normal comme mec. Ne te met pas avec un gars qui passe plus de temps que toi à la salle de bain le matin, c'est mauvais signe. » Argumenta Bellatrix.

« Là c'est la fin ! J'ai refusé de partir avec Severus pour les Etats-Unis où il a reçu une très bonne offre d'emploi… Je vais faire mes valises dès que je suis rentré et je le rejoindrai là-bas. Lui au moins il me regarde encore comme un homme regarde une femme ! »Tempêta Narcissia.

C'set alors que le lourd rideau de fer se leva enfin, laissant de l'air frai entrer. Elles purent voir de l'autre côté de la porte Remus, Arthur et Harry les attendre. Ils leurs expliqua qu'ils avaient tout essayer et qu'un message était apparu disant qu'une personne devait comprendre quelque chose d'important à l'intérieur avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Alors que les deux sœur Black et Luna payaient pour leurs achats, Minerva retourna dans la file afin d'acheter le soutien-gorge que Luna lui avait tendu plus tôt se disant que ce serait une bonne arme pour séduire Albus.

* * *

I hope you liked reading it!

Don't forget to review me!

Lorelei Candice Black


End file.
